SOMETHING MORE
by TingedAutumn
Summary: He's straight. Puck's straight. Finn likes video games. Oh, and now Puck's penis.


_Written for a friend who is unashamedly attached to the FUCK pairing. First time attempting non-hetero smut, so go ahead and condemn me for the very poorly portrayed love-fest. ;D -TA  
><em>

Puck has never had any trouble expressing what he wants. Sex, girls, abs, and occasionally a hamburger smothered in cheese, ketchup and mayo. Give him that and he's good. He expresses his wants easily, and it's one of the only thing's Finn envies him for.

Okay. That and the constant sex.

He's blue-balled up to his collar by now.

Rachel had completely denied him access to her Jewish Temple, and after their breakup, Quinn wasn't much better. So now Finn has a constantly eroded dick and his only consolation is that Puck isn't getting it in either. For the first time since they were thirteen, neither of them are getting lucky, and Finn takes a little too much pleasure in it. At least his girl will let him touch her.

Since the day Finn found out that it was Puck's baby residing in Quinn's … stomach? No, that can't be right, sex ed said something about a uterus (but Finn couldn't remember because they showed him pictures of boobs right before and he had to concentrate really hard on not letting anyone see his boner). Anyway, since he found out Drizzle wasn't his, he wasn't sure exactly how to treat Puck; like an enemy felt too much, like a friend felt too fast. After a while, he had accepted that Puck was Puck, and he wouldn't have made his move unless he _seriously_ cared about Quinn. So he does the nice-guy thing and forgives him. Still, things are weird. And one day, Puck calls him on it.

"You've been avoiding me, Hudson." Puck's hand slams Finn's locker door shut, and Finn looks up (well, okay, down. Puck's shorter by a few inches) in surprise to see his best friend giving him an unnaturally serious look. Puck and serious don't really go well together, and when they do, it usually means some real shit is going down, so the first thing that pops into his mind is the first thing out of his mouth, too. "Oh, my God, please don't tell me Rachel is pregnant."

Puck scoffs. "Dude! I'm not that much of an asshole. And she's not interested in me." He mutters "blind" under his breath, because even though he's not interested in Berry, he's still offended that a chick isn't into him. "Whatever. You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't. I saw you last period."

"You know what I mean. We're supposed to be best friends. We used to go to each other's houses and kill each other on Halo, and now we don't even talk."

Finn shrugs, trying to come up with something that doesn't sound stupid, or honest. The truth is, he _has_ been avoiding Puck; he's not sure what to say to him anymore. The Puck that was his best friend was loud and crude and just one hell of a dude, but since Driz- Beth's birth, he's been a bit more … grown-up. Not adult yet, but grown-up. He's not sure how to explain it, even to himself, but Finn would be more comfortable with normal Puck, and this isn't normal. "Well, you could probably come over today," Finn volunteers, adjusting the strap on his bag. "No one's going to be home, though. Kurt's with Blaine and Mom and Burt went out to visit some relatives." He's not sure why he had to mention how alone they were going to be, but it's out there now.

Puck grins. "Let's rock this shit, dude."

—

So he's shirtless. And he's pinned on the bed. And he's regretting _nothing_.

Puck pushes experimentally against Finn's arms, but he's locked down tight and unable to move besides what Finn allows him. Finn isn't even concentrating very hard on keeping Puck locked down: he's just moving lower and lower down and it's his weight and height working for him now.

When they got to the house, nothing would have indicated they'd be about to do the deed; Finn tossed Puck a Mountain Dew, they threw their bags on the couch, and they plopped down on the floor and proceeded to call each other a series of names every time one of them got a level higher. An hour later, they're still playing. Puck finally tosses the controller at Finn.

"Motherfucker! When did you actually get decent at this shit?"

"When I did your mom," Finn retorts, which doesn't really make any sense; he just likes Your Mom jokes. "Giving up already, Fuckerman?"

"You fucking wish." Puck gives him one of those looks that means something is about to break, and tackles him. They wrestle for about ten minutes, with quite a lot of cursing and comments on how much of a girl the other is, until finally Puck pins Finn down. Both of them are breathing heavily and for a weird second, they hold each other's gaze, absolutely silent. It's electrifying: Finn is paralyzed by the intensity of his friends stare. Neither of them says a word, and then Puck releases Finn, and says, in a weirdly loud voice, "I win."

Finn doesn't sit up. He stays there, lying on the floor, wondering what the fuck his penis is doing. Is he thinking of Rachel? No, he's not allowed to think of Rachel: he's thinking of Quinn. But he's not thinking of Quinn either. "Hey, Puck?" He says, in a weirdly shaky voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel weird?" Puck doesn't answer. Finn doesn't comment.

And then, "… Wanna fuck?"

And the next thing Puck knows, he's been hauled into Finn's bedroom and he's getting the most mind-blowing blowjob he's ever had in his life.

He's not even sure if he should be creeped out; people experiment in high school, and Puck knows that he's on the bisexual fence. He just didn't know that Finn had any sort of feelings back. So when Finn literally takes Puck in, it takes all his strength to just hold onto the sheets and try not to buck his hips.

Finn brings Puck to the brink, but instead of finishing, he surfaces, gasps out, "Hold on" — like Puck is _going_ anywhere — and dashes, naked, out of the room, and Puck is wondering what the fuck is going on when Finn returns with two things: condoms and lube.

"You've got to be kidding me," Puck says empathetically, raising himself up on his elbow. Finn shoots him a daringly confident smile.

"Hey, your track record isn't that great. Don't want anyone pregnant, right?"

"You've kept LUBE?"

"It's Kurt's."

"Oh, my God! Incest!"

"It's a new bottle! He and Blaine have been doing it like, ten times a day lately."

Puck isn't sure if he wants to talk about Kurt and Blaine's sex life when he's about to cement his own, but Finn is done, and darts back over to the bed. Their bodies meet with a heated intensity, both of them yearning hard for each other in a way they can't explain but don't need to, and Puck pushes Finn on his stomach, looming over —

"Lauren! Yo, Lauren, we've got to go!"

Lauren jumps, looking wildly around. The choir room is emptying out, and Puck is looking at her, his brow furrowed as he looks at her, trying to figure out exactly what she's been writing the past hour, why she's been blushing so hard.

"What do you write in that thing, anyways?" Puck asks as he helps her down her seat — something she does not approve of, but lets him do to feel useful.

"Just … stuff I want to do or see one day," Lauren smirks, giving him a very knowing look. Puck grins in response.

"Well, maybe if you play your cards right, you'll see it sooner then you think."

"Oh, I certainly hope so."


End file.
